fnaf family matters
by dotsuhollyleaf
Summary: So, these are some storys I made up. I really bored right now so,yeah. All of the story's are in parts. And they are really long.right now I am working on one called shadows in the night.
1. Chapter 1

Author note! Everyone loves these. Before I start I want to go over there this is just going to be tales of the pizzeria!

FREDDY: bossy, hates foxy, protective of golden Freddy age 25

Toy Freddy: bossy, assays trying to tAke over as leader' age 25

Foxy: grumpy,lonely, over protective of younger ones(the BONNIES, the chikas, balloon boy, golden Freddy) hates Freddy age 23

Mangle: jokey, always pulling pranks. Fond of foxy 23

Bonnie: fun, loud, fond of foxy always trying to cheer everyone up .Age 18

Toy Bonnie: cute, vain, always showing off. Age18

Chika: loves baking cupcakes, loves partying, easy going. Age18

Toy Chika: always showing off,likes singing,stubborn and 18

Golden Freddy: evil, hates puppet master, goes by the name gold age15

Puppet master: annoying, epic mind control manly on gold, goes by the name puppet. Age 20

Balloon boy: cute, annoying,fond of foxy, likes coffee(Freddy never pay attention). Age 6

Well there you go. First chapter out soon spoiler warning, Bonnie and gold get into a fight. So do Freddy and foxy.


	2. shadows of the night part 1

Gold walked down a hall to the kitchen. As he entered, puppet master teleported into the gold was in, puppet jumped out from behind the counter.

" hi golden Freddy!" Puppet pounced out.

Gold jumped back, then frowned. He rolled his eyes, walking past him.

Puppet master frowned. Teleported in front gold." Hi golddie!" He repeated. Gold rolled his eyes." I told you to stop calling me that."Gold ordered." Now,thats no way to treat your master is it?" Puppet wiggled his finger.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Just want a doughnut. Let me get a doughnut." Gold said pushing past puppet. Puppet whined, then got a treacherous idea.

"Loumous!" He shouted. Gold was lefted into the air."whoawhoawhoa! Puppet put me down!"Gold screemed.

the marenette smiled. we snaped his fingers and gold droped to the floor.

gold sat up panting." dont huhu do that!" he said taking heavy breaths. "then next time, show some respect!" puppet master said turning to leave."now, before I go," he said pushing open the door." I have a present for you!"

there was a rattleing sound on the counter. gold turned to dee what it was. black light was forming around a butcher knife. the knife flew into the air and straght at golgen freddy. gold dived out of the way, the knife cuting of a little fur on his arm. he started panting. the knife flew into puppet master's hand. Puppet was flicked his wrist, throwing the knife at gold. Gold caught the knife, looked down at it, then glanced at puppet winked, and golden Freddy understood.

Just then

Bonnie open the Curtin in pirate cove."hey foxy, can I come in?"

foxy looked up."um, sure bonnie." Bonnie walked in happily. Balloon boy followed him."hi foxy!" Balloon boy said happily.

Foxy stared at them gladly. He loved it when the younglings came to see him. Bonnie and BB came almost every time the where off work."hello little balloon boy." Foxy chuckled." What can I do for ye boys?"

Bonnie stepped forward. "Freddy wants to talk to everyone. It's tonight at 2!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Foxy tilted his head and pondered for a few seconds._ why does Freddy want to talk? Did I do something? Is golden Freddy okay?_

" ye two should be helpin the others set up." foxy herded them out of the sighed" just be careful." he closed the curtin.

bonnie and balloon boy turned a looked at each other. balloon boy smiled. "foxy is right! we should be helping!" bonnie nodded and began walking back the hallway. balloon boy followed. as they walked, balloon boy begain skipping around and spining in circles."weeeeeeeee!"

bonnie laughed. balloon boy slowly came to a stop, wobbleing as he did. balloon boy looked up at bonnie. there was a dark figure standing behind boy pointed at it."whats that?" bonnie turned around to see what BB was pointing as bonnie turned the figure lauched itself at bonnie. as bonnie and the shadow begain to wrestle, bonnie looked at balloon boy."grrrr run! go find marioentte!" he ordered. balloon boy sprinted down the hall.  
><em>to be contuied...<em>

dotsu feed:

MWAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! all the storys I do for this are going to be in parts. will bonnie live? will BB make it back in time? who is this dark figure? why am I asking you retorecail questions? because am bored. go ahead and try to answer some of these questions in the reveiws. I want to see if any one thinks as dumb as me!


	3. shadows of the night part 2

balloon boy ran down the hall any into a dimly lit room. he looked around frantically. there was a large white box siting in the far left corner. gently snores could be heard from inside.

balloon boy quickly ran over to it and knocked a few times."marionette? marionette wake up!" balloon boy cried. balloon boy heard marionette groan then began to shuffle around in his box. he stuck his head out."*yawn* what is it BB?" marionette looked down at balloon boy then sat up alert. balloon boy looked closed to tears."whats wrong!?" marionette stumbled out of the box."m-me and bonnie wh-where walking back from visiting f-f-foxy and a shadow man came up and-and attacked bonnie!" balloon boy said, bursting out into tears. marionette'seyes widened, then narrowed."golden Freddy..." he looked back down at balloon boy."come BB, we need to find them!"

marionette and BB had been searching for a hour. soon, all the animatronics where looking. even golden Freddy, which puzzled marionette. he was sure it was another one of golds 'evil sceems'. balloon boy had stopped crying, but was now siting on the corner of the stage. marionette didn't know what he saw, but he knew it would most likely scare balloon boy for a while. Freddy and foxy both looked worried. bonnie was the softy of the group. he is always there to cheer everyone up. foxy and freddy both got angered easily. neither one of them can live with out him. marionette was standing by a parts and service door.

_moan_

marionette slowly opened the door. a purple ball of fur came into view. marionette gasped. foxy looked up from the table he was looking under.' what is it puppet master?" foxy asked walking over to him. marionette pushed the door all the way open, foxy gasped. 'guys get o'er here!" foxy gestered with paw. all of the animatraics gathered around bonnie. mangle hung her head."poor bonnie.."

foxy and mangle carried bonnie out of parts and service room and into the nearest party room. marionette turned to toy bonnie.' go babysit BB, don't tell him any thing about this." toy bonnie nodded and ran off. marionette looked back at bonnie sadly."i-is he alive?" foxy asked.

marionette sighed." he is alive. if I knew what caused this I could tell you if he will stay alive." foxy winced. " thats not exacly what I wanted to here."

freddy was looking bonnie up and down. he moved bonnie's arm off his chest, his eyes widened."what the hell is that?"

_TO BE CONTUIED_

_dotsu feed; ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER MWAHAHA_okay every one. I am really sorry if there is like 100,00,000 spelling errors. I was tpying really fast because I has scared that because of the last chapter, A whole bunch of bonnie fan girls would be at my door trying to kill my. next chapter, some tim e this year!


	4. shadow of the night part 3

marionette rushed over to where Freddy was standing. Freddy was pointing to a small black star-shaped shape on bonnie's chest. marionette looked closer.

"I have no idea! it looks ancient japanese or something."

toy Freddy stepped closer. "this doesn't look good. what to we do Dr.M?"

marionette examined bonnie closer."well, uh... I don't know. this is so weird. its like he is sleeping but you just can't wake him up!" marionette said with a worried tone." lets just let him rest and hope he wakes up by tomorrow. now, whoever, or whatever did this might still be here. I want ever one to always walk with someone. you only need to do this after hours though." he looked around at everyone before continuing."and no trying to get this thing to come to you, got that golden Freddy?" golden Freddy looked at marionette, slowly puting his hands above his head as if someone was pointing a gun at him.

"just don't do anything stupid."freddy steped in front of marionette."whoawhoawhoa, and who made you leader?"marionette had a bored look on his face."you got a better plan?"marionette smirked."umm... good point.

_Moan_

Everyone froze. Bonnie was beginning to move. He sat up slowly,holding his head."Wh-what happened? Where am I?" He looked around. Foxy launched himself forward, traping Bonnie in a bear hug."don't ever do that again you little idiot! I thought we lost you!"Foxy release Bonnie.

Bonnie tilted his head."lost me?" Marionette walked forward."do you remember anything?" Bonnie Sat thinking for a moment."I remember walking back from pirates cove,then everything went black." Marionette learned back against the wall."about 3hour coma,and then amnesia... tell us exactly what happened."

"Me and BB where walking back from pirates cove. I-I think I remember BB pointing at that my chest started hurting. Then, everything was black." Bonnie looked puzzled."why is something wrong?"

"No-no,well,yeah,but we can talk about it later. there anything else?"

Bonnie took another few minutes to think,then froze."I um,I saw this thing."he shuddered."it was like a shadow or something,it had a-a sharp thing.I didn't see what it was."

Marionette stared at Bonnie's chest."hmmmm, you do you deal Bonnie?"

Bonnie put his hand over his chest. "It hurts! Really badly."

Marionette looked a little closer."You said the shadow had something sharp?" Bonnie nodded. Marionette touched the small star on Bonnie's chest. Then looked at his finger, black liquid we oozing off.

Marionette eyes widened. "That's not a mark, that's blood!"

Dotsu feed: CLIFF HANGER! Soon, we all get to find out who the shadow is. Literally,I still haven't thought of a good name for the shadow. Oh!never mind. Will you guys mind I'd start calling marionette Mario?


	5. shadows of the night part 4

"wh-what!" bonnie observed his chest. it was starting to ooze black liquid. bonnie looked up and whined.

"its okay bonnie, I can fix it." marionette ushered him."you are going to be fine."

bonnie pumped his fist in the air."go Dr. Mario!" he put his hand down and held his chest."ow."

"now, I don't think your endoskeleton is damaged. put I want to watch you to make sure."

bonnie shugged."sounds good to me!"

"we should go see BB, he has been worried sick since we found you." chika said helping him off the table."come on, bonnie." every one walked out of the party room. foxy and Freddy stayed close to bonnie as they walked back to the stage where toy bonnie and balloon boy where waiting.

"BB! where is he? is he okay?" bonnie looked around anxiously.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

A childs screemed came from the stage. "ba-balloon boy!" bonnie started running down the hall. at the end of the hall, he tripted."bonnie!" chika ran after him.

bonnie sat up against a wall, holding his chest and gasping. chiak kneeled next to hinm."bonnie, you can't do that."

bonnie looked at her, then at the stage."BB?"

everyone else caught up to them."bonnie, if you ever do that again so help me kid!" foxy threatened."BB?" bonnie said again. marionette looked at the stage."where are they?" he said walking towards the stage.

mangle was hanging from the ceiling. she gasped."BB. TOY BONNIE NO!"

dotsu: god its out now can you people please calm down. don't worry bonnie fans. bonnie will be fine. or will he? I could tell you, but no one likes spoilers!


	6. shadows of the night part 5

Marionette watched as mangle quickly scrambled along the ceiling and over to the stage. He followed right behind her. Everyone followed, except for Chika and foxy, who stayed behind to help Bonnie.

As marionette got nearer to the stage, two colored lumps came into view. Marionette narrowed his eyes.

Toy Chika, who was walking beside him stoped."B-bon?" She stammered.

Marionette turned to look at looked close to tears. Marionette continued walking. He didn't remember sprinting, but found himself running to the stage.

Once he reached the stage, he healed over the smaller lump. Balloon boy."B-BB?" He said picking up the small boy. Balloon boy's balloon had been laying next to him, it was popped.

Marionette stood up, just as the others caught up to him.

He gives poor Balloon boy closer."poor BB."

Just then, foxy walked up."oh God." He murmered.

Marionette turned to foxy. "Go stall Bonnie. He is in enough stress as it is right now, he doesn't need to know about this." Marionette ordered.

"What should I tell him then? You know how Bonnie is about information."

Marionette sighed. He knew it was true. That's just how Bonnie was and has always been. Wanting to know everything going on in the pizzeria. And if he didn't, he would start to panic."I don't know. Make up a story I guess."

Foxy nodded, then walked down the hall.

Meanwhile

Bonnie was still sitting on the floor, holding his chest. He started to get up."I-I need to see balloon boy." He told Chika

China pushed him back down." You need to wait until your not hurting so much. Even if I did let you, you would probably only make it half way there from how badly you are bleeding." She said."now, once foxy comes back, I am going to try to find some cloth or something for you, okay."

Bonnie leaned against the wall."whatever."

I clang sound came from the end of the hallway. Foxy came into Chika's view. She sighed."Foxy, I think one of you bars are dragging again." She pointed out to him.

"I will worry about it later." He said, kneeling next to Bonnie."how ya doin buddies?"

"Been better." Bonnie said, looking up at foxy." Is balloon boy okay?" He said, worry was in his eyes.

Foxy hesitated. Then began a story." He is okay. Him and non where playing and he accidentally walked off the stage." Foxy shrugged.

"Oh." Bonnie said. The worry still didn't leave his eyes. "Can I see him?"

Foxy looked at Chika. His eyes seemed to say_ help me._

"um,come, come on bonnie. I-I will make you a cupcake. vanilla with strawberry frosting, just how you like it." chika chiped in.

bonnie thought for a moment."well, I guess." he said shrugging. bonnie stood up painfully.

: lets go!" foxy said happily.

dotsu; are you happy its not a iness cliff hanger now? okay, so, next chapter we find out(pause for special effect) who dunnit!


	7. shadows of the night part 6

The trio of animartonics walked down a dark hall. Foxy looked over at Bonnie. He noticed Bonnie was looking around nervously.

"Hey Bonnie. You alright?" Foxy said turning around and walking backwards.

"Uh? Oh, yeah,yeah am good." Bonnie replied.

Foxy stoped to observe Bonnie. He looked, different. His usually lavender fur was darker. His eyes were red. Not like their usual magenta color. And Bonnie clutching his fist, then relaxing. As if he was angry then was suddenly okay.

"You sure your okay Bonnie?" Foxy asked again.

"I said am fine!" Bonnie snapped.

As Bonnie walked ahead,holding his chest, foxy narrowed his eyes. Bonnie could never summon the courage to stand up to foxy. Bonnie could barley stand up to chika!

"Something isn't right." Foxy whispered to chika once he caught up.

Chika tilted her head."what's wrong?"haven't you noticed Bonnie seems a little... odd?" Foxy said.

"Well, I did almost get killed today so, no not really."

"Look at em."

China looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie now looked like he wanted to kill someone. He was still looking around, but no as nervously.

Chika all stoped pointed to something standing right behind Bonnie.

Bonnie was glaring at Chika and foxy. He had a evil grin on his face. There was a dark shadow standing behind him. It seemed to be, laughing. Laughing like a child.

Black liquid was forming around Bonnie. It looked just like the liquid that should form around a object when ever marionette was levitating it.

The shadow stoped laughing, and started to speak.

"I am the spirit of a girl who died here, so many years is a duty I must do, but I need your friend to do it. May I borrow his body?" The shadow said.

China screemed. "NOOOOO PLEASE!" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Foxy stepped toward innuendos and the shadow."You! Give us back Bonnie!" He yelled.

The sprirt laughed."No, I need him. Silly." It laughed.

Suddenly, foxy was borrowed back up against a hall. He sank to the ground.

China let out a ear-splitting shriek."MARIONETTE!"She called.

Meanwhile

Marionette looked up from balloon boy.

"W-what was-was-was that?" Mangle asked.

Marionette didn't know, but he found himself running to it.

Dotsu: and, end, of chapter. Not story. So, we know what happened to Bonnie. But what about BB and gaylord. We will find out. Next chapter! Leave us guys!


	8. shadows of the night part 7

Marionette ran down the dark halls of Freddy fazbear's pizzeria. He was going straight towards where he was sure he heard chika yell.

He turned a corner, skidding a little, then stopping dead.

At the end of the hall, Chika and foxy where walking,almost running own the hall. Foxy was leaning on Chika a little.

He was limping.

Chika had her arm around looked up at marionette for a moment, then groaned"r-run!"

Marionette ran, but instead, he ran to foxy and chika."What happened?" He said, puting his arm around foxy and allowing foxy to put his arm on marionette.

That's when marionette noticed the tears in Chika's eyes."B-bonnie..." She started.

Marionette nodded his head. He understood, almost.

The three walked back to where the others where waiting.

Toy Bonnie was up and moving around now. He was completely fine. Balloon boy was lying on the desk in the security office(that is where everyone was).

As soon as they walked thought the door way, Freddy was on them.

"What happened?Where is Bonnie? Is every one okay?!" He started asking question with a concerned tone.

Foxy and chika walked over rot a corner to sit and rest. MMarionette stayed back.

Then, chika burst into tears.

"Guys, what happened?" Freddy asked.

"B-bonnie was..." Foxy started, not able to bare the truth.

Chika took over."w-we where walking to-to the kitchen. An-and Bonnie started acting really weird. Then s-some THING came out of no where and-and..." She threw her arms around foxy.

Freddy stepped back from the two hung his head. "Oh no..."

The others joined in. Soon, all the animatronics where hanging there heads sadly.

Marionette looked up for a moment. He was suddenly filled with a anger.

"What are we doing?!" He said angrily."Bonnie is in here somewhere! Why are we just sitting here going nothing? That piece of shit has are friend. And we are just standing here going nothing! Come on!" He gestured with his arm."let's go save our friend!"

Everyone looked up at marionette.

"Who is with me?!"

Toy Bonnie looked up."No matter how annoying that idiot can be." He looked around at everyone."we are all family. And so is bonnie!"He walked over to stand by marionette.

Freddy walked up to marionette."You are annoying as hell, but your the wisest of all of with ya!"

Mangle crawled on the ceiling over to marionette."I-AM in."

"Me to!"toy freddy pumbed his fist in the air.

Marionette grined."then it's settled. Chika, toy chika, you two stay and help foxy."

"No way I don't think so! I want in on the action!I wanna help!"

"And what help with you be limping around, barely able to walk?"

This statement made foxy sink back into the corner.

"Alright, let's go!"

Dotsu:my goal today is to make everyone's FEELS hurt. Tell me if it worked!


	9. READ THIS

hi everyone! I need to talk about something very important! if you see a downloadable game for computer called five nights at freddys 3, do not,I repeat, do NOT download it! its a fake! most of the content was stolen!there is one charatcer who is really someones stolen oc! sugar the cat is really candy the cat! someones oc! I ask all of you to spread the word about this! but this on one of your storys, and join the scott cawton protectin army!


End file.
